O Mistério das Bolas de Feno
by Remmirath Valaraukar
Summary: Um dos grandes mistérios da Humanidade -ou não-elas sempre estão lá nos momentos importantes,seriam elas tecnologias superavançadas enviadas por seres pandimensionais hiperinteligenes para nos ajudar, ou espiãs de uma raça alienígena que está no vigiando?


**O Mistério das Bolas de Feno**

Este lampejo de sabedoria e reflexão(?) saiu diretamente de minha mente entediada em um dos momentos mais propícios ao aparecimento das personagens principais desta história. Se tentar copiar, acontecimentos terríveis assolarão a sua mísera vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>De onde veio, afinal, essa Bola de Feno?<em>**

Não é segredo para ninguém, que quando lemos/vemos ou ouvimos uma bola de feno passando, seja em uma história, filme, série ou desenho, sabemos que isso indica que aquele local está totalmente deserto, um tédio total, sem nenhuma alma viva, uma zona morta - exceto pelo herói que a avista. Ou nós mesmos.

Seria essa alguma intervenção divina, nos enviando uma mensagem subliminar para revermos nossos passos? Seria alguma ajuda de seres pandimensionais hiperinteligentes, ou eles estão simplesmente se divertindo nos assistindo em algum tak-show ao vivo? Alienígenas estão nos vigiando desde os primórdios da terra, esperando o momento perfeito para nos atacarem? Ou pior, aquela inofensiva, tediosa e rolante bolinha de feno é um batedor, verificando a situação daquele local, para logo em seguida anunciar à Bola de Feno mãe o início do ataque. Você pode simplismente ignorar esses fatos(?) e rir da cara desta escritora lunática, mas, acredite ou não, são poucas as pessoas que sobrevivem à esses ataques, e menos ainda as que conseguem filmar. Veja logo abaixo uma prova gravada em vídeo, talvez em algum tempo esses blog onde eu o encontrei fique fora do ar, mas vocês já devem imaginar "Quem" foi o responsável por isso.

O Ataque das Bolas de Feno: pesquisem por: cuidado-travessia-de-bolas-de-feno

**Dicas de Sobrevivência:**

_"Alice estava caminhando pelo deserto, o calor escaldante fazia suas roupas grudarem e o suor escorria por sua testa, há milhas não encontrara nenhuma alma viva, e estava cada vez mais suspeitando desta quietude. Subitamente uma rajada de vento atinge, seu rosto, espalhando areia em um redemoinho e uma bolinha de feno passa voando por ela. Um frio na espinha faz ela se virar para trás: uma horda de mortos-vivos surgida de uma das dunas agora corria em sua direçã!"_

Considerem o que acabaram de assistir da forma que acharem melhor, mas eu avisei! Se algum dia você estiver andando em uma estrada movimentada, olhar para trás e perceber que não há ninguem além de você e uma bolinha de feno, prepáre-se, pois algo está para acontecer. As possibilidades mais provávei são:

- Este é o fim do mundo, corra por sua vida e esconda-se antes que o ataque começe.

- Sequêstre a Bola de feno e se esconda, talvez ela seja útil futuramente, quando você for capturado.

- Esta é uma mensagem divina para dizer que você é o único sobrevivente de um ataque de zumbis, e uma orda deles está indo para onde você está neste momento.

- Você entrou em alguma filmagem de um filme faroeste, e vai acabar entre o fogo cruzado de um sheriffe e um assaltante.

- Ou você foi teletransportado para um dos desenhos do Pica-pau.

- Dentro da bola de feno há um bilhete da Mega-sena premiado e uma multidão ensandecida está atrás dela.

- E por último, mas não menos importante, você chegou ao fim do mundo e lar do tédio total. Cuidado com a borda.

**Origem:**

_Heric, aborrecendo-se, olhou em volta para chamar a outra filha, mas nem ela nem ninguém estava ali. Havia apenas uma folhinha rolando na poeira do anoitecer. O chefe voltou para dento de casa e foi perguntar à esposa qual era o problema com ele." _Folhinhas rolando são também conhecidas como filhotes de Bolas de Feno

O inofensível e dourado Feno(alguem já encontrou alguma outra cor?), é uma mistura de plantas ceifadas e secas, geralmente gramíneas, e é utilizado para o alimento de bois, búfalos, cavalos, pôneis, girafas, zebras, ovelhas, cabras, hiaques, lhamas, hipogrífos, unicórnios, e por ai vai. É utilizado desde os primórdios da humanidade com esse propósito, é também um parente distante do colchão. Apesar de algumas pessoas preferirem turfa. Este componente alimentício inofensivo é comumente encontrado em pilhas, quadradas ou retângulares, mas cuidado! A forma circular - não fabricada pelo homem- que é geralmente encontrada transitando em lugares pouco movimentados, é um ser que se deve manter distância. Oras, eu já lhes avisei antes sobre todos os riscos que você está correndo, se quiser continuar olhando para a bolinha de feno rolando e esperar pelo seu fim, tudo bem, a escolha é sua. Mas cuidado se for atrás dela, elas tem uma velocidade superior à de um guepardo quando se sentem ameaçadas ( e estão sendo perseguidas) e costumam ser mais lisas do que o Dick Vigarista, e isto quer dizer que você não irá encontrar apenas óleo de motor, tachinhas e buracos pelo seu caminho. Coisas terríveis aconteceram com as pessoas que ousaram perseguí-las.

P.S. Não se sabe de onde Surgem e nem para onde Vão as bolas de feno que passam por você, mas é provável que elas tenham o poder de abrir fendas dimensionais e se teleportarem entre as dimensões.

**Mitologia**

Há um profundo conceito mitológico que diz que antes de Deus criar o mundo, o universo, e tudo mais, ele estava tão entediado que de seu pensamento surgiu uma bola de feno. E à partir desse dia, a cada vez que uma pessoa se sente profundamente entediada, a população universal de bola de fenos aumenta, portanto, um dia elas ficarão entediadas de rolarem por ai e resolverão nos atacar.

**Prevenção**

Tome cuidado quando estiver passeando por uma rua ou campo deserto.

Sempre suspeite de coisas rolando pelo chão. Bolas de feno também usam disfarçes.

Tente expantar o tédio, toda vez que ele resolver aparecer. OK, isso é impossível, ainda não foi inventada uma fórmula milagrosa contra o tédio, mas evite ao máximo encontrar com bolas de feno. É provavel que elas tentem se vingar de você.

Não entre em Pânico!

Toalhas podem ser úteis, você pode tentar enchotar as bolas de feno.

**Lembre-se: a única coisa que pode derrotar as bolas de feno é...**

_* uma bolinha de feno levemente avermelhada e com um olhar maligno acabou de passar ao lado da autora *_

Por motivos de força maior, sou obrigada a encerrar este assunto por aqui.

**Fiquem com alguns exemplos e curiosidades sobre as bolas de feno:**

_"O primeiro papel no cinema de Tony Ramos foi como figurante de um filme de faroeste, como uma daquelas bolas de feno que voam pelo deserto"_

_"Enxurradas de bolas de feno podem preçeder uma nuvem de gafanhotos"_

_"Uma bola de feno passando pode iniciar um duelo entre dois cowboys"_

_"São distrações prodigiosas para multidões de mortos-vivos poderem atacar você sorrateiramente."_

_"MSN com todos os seus contatos offline = mais uma bola de feno nascendo"_

_"Se você conseguir seguir uma, até o fim da rota, sem ser notado, talvéz vá parar no mundo daquele seu filme preferido"_

_"Se uma bola de feno olhar malignamente para você, pare o que está fazendo, dê meia volta e saia correndo"_

* * *

><p>1- Criei esta cena baseada em Resident Evil: A Extinção.<p>

2- Retirado do livro Uma História Bárbara, escrito por Nattalie Madson e Remmirath Valaraukar.

3- Este foi o único 'fato' retirado da Desciclopédia.


End file.
